Thorhall Fjahrikson
"Honor. Truth. Dignity. Justice. These are the values my people adopted in place of the ones we once knew. I want to bring these things together, for Kalal. For Halmar." History Thorhall Fjahrikson, known as Thor to his people, was born in lightning - hence the name Thor, given to him by his 'Father', the King of the Kingdom of Halmar. On the 1st of Abadius, during one of his hunts to the deep north, the King of Halmar was confronted with an enormous explosion of electricity, thought to be lightning, and there was a boy, no older than a year, left alone in the cold. What was a King to do, but bring a boy who appeared from lightning into his home and hearth? To him, it was an omen, a sign of great things to come. The truth isn't quite as exciting. Long ago, in the Empire of Kalal, among the other Telnblooded Humans, a young boy by the name of William had been put into a capsule that would preserve him until an intelligent, friendly humanoid would be able to aid him. An enormous amount of magic and energy was channeled into the capsule, and then buried underground, the Horacalcrum capsule just big enough to hold the boy and enhanced with the time magic to ensure it wouldn't be activated too early. He was named Thor for the way he appeared, and hailed as a great omen, and adopted by the King. He was taught their ways, the ways of the Northern Human. For all intents and purposes, he looked exactly like them, aside from his slightly pointed ears. To all he met, he was one of them, and as time went on, his mentality met their's as well. As time went on, he was taught in the ways of combat, by the people of Halmar, who were notoriously skilled combatants. He learned of strategy, of tactics, and due to his natural intelligence and learning ability, he quickly picked it up and became one of the best of the best. In his teens, he was already a better combatant and strategist than some of the best warriors in the Kingdom. His adopted Father was proud of him, and while he could never hold the crown due to not being of his blood. But Thorhall didn't care. He wanted to make the world a better place. Delving into history, he knew the world was full of bad. Even the few bits of history he'd obtained from the ruins of Kalal, or when adventurers or explorers stopped by and spoke to him of it all. He wanted to change the world, to remove the bad and evil of it. He wanted it to be better than it was. Of course, he knew it was impossible to rid the world of evil, but if he did his part, he knew he could make a place where it would be rid of evil, for the most part. Personality Physical Appearance Category:Inactive